Mechanics
Stats Party stats include your Morality and the Affection/Corruption of your companions, these can be seen in the stats screen, from the RMB menu. It could be said that Morality, Affection and Corruption along with the Origins and Gender of the player character determine the "Route" of the game being played. * Morality - is a player rating that can be seen on save game files. Choices made (mostly during quests) cause this rating to change during play, although it cannot go below zero. It is not clear what effect this rating has. Caution! Morality changes are not always shown by an on screen gauge change. (e.g. when abandoning the 'Queen of Tyrol' in the elven outpost area) * Affection - is a character rating that applies to NPCs that can join the player's party. A high affection rating is probably a prerequisite for many H-Scenes. Affection is increased or decreased by decisions taken by the player while the character is in the active party (see formation).Q * Corruption - is a character rating that applies to some of the NPCs that can join the player's party. As a rule of thumb characters that start free of scruples (Demoness, Tentacle Monster) do not have corruption ratings. A high corruption rating is probably a prerequisite for many of the more extreme and unusual H-Scenes. Corruption can be increased by decisions taken by the player while the character is in the active party (see formation). It is not clear if it is possible to decrease corruption (although it is doubtful that players will want to do so). Status\Skills Experience is the measure of how far your characters have come in their journey. After a set amount of experience is gained, the character will gain a level, increasing their attributes, granting new skills and or perk points. Experience is gained primarily from fighting monsters and completing quests. Each character has 6 attributes: ATK, DEF, MAT, MDF, AGI and LUK * ATK and DEF are pretty straight forward. ATK is how much Physical damage a character has and DEF reduces how much physical damage they take. * MAT and MDF are the magic version. MAT is how much magical damage or healing a character can do. MDF reduces how much magical damage they take. * AGI is the turn order a character goes in. The higher the stat, the more likely that character gets to go first. There’s a bonus 2000 AGI given to a character who uses Defend. * LUK determines defense against status effects and how good a character is at inflicting status effects on their enemies. Combat Your combat formation consist of your character and up to 3 additional companions that you have recruited into the party. ... A battle is won when all of the opponents run out of health points. ... The harder the battle, the more XP will be earned. stats * HP are your health points. As you take damage, your HP will decrease. You die when your HP reach 0. After you die, you must be resurrected by raise or return to your Home Point. * MP are your magic points. As you cast spells, your MP will decrease. You cannot cast any spells if your MP reach 0. If the MP cost of a spell is greater than your remaining MP, you cannot cast that spell. MP regenerates overtime. * TP TP are your tactical points ... Actions * Attack - performs a physical attack with the party member's equipped weapon. * Magic - can be used offensively, defensively, or passively, depending on the character * special - as the name suggests, is a set of abilities that be learnt by helping people, rewarded, or earned based on your decisions. (This is an estimated guess and should not be taken as fact. If incorrect, please fix whatever I said wrong. Thank you <3) * Guard - reduces incoming damage. (depending on npc's attack) * Items - category:content